Texting with the Twins
by Frantic Rush
Summary: So... what if foreigner Fay had brought three phones with her? And gave one of them to the Twins? Yeah, bad idea, Fay. Short drabbles! Reading Song of Nerves first is recommended ;)
1. Chapter 1

Fay: Soooo, how do you guys like your new phone?

Twins: It's awesome, onee-san!

Twins: Yeah, it's really great!

Fay: Hold up. I know how you guys always finish each other's sentences and agree with each other in real life, but you can't do that through texting.

Twins: Why not?

Twins: Yes, why not?

Fay: Because you're using the same phone, so when you responding to me twice like that it feels like you're agreeing with yourself. That's a little weird, isn't it?

Twins: Eeeeh? We're weird?!

Twins: But we don't want to be weird!

Fay: Sorry, sorry, don't panic, just reply to everything once. Then everything will be okay.

Twins: Then, I will be the one texting! Yaay!

Twins: No, I want to text onee-san!

Fay: I have no idea who's who, but anyway, don't fight. You can take turns, right?

Twins: That's unfair! I want to talk to onee-san…

Twins: Hahaha, onee-san, I just stole the phone from brother! And now h

Twins: Ah, onee-san it's me again! I wi

Twins: Heey, I

Twins: ash

Twins: fgh

Fay: OKAY STOP IT RIGHT THERE. YOU'RE GOING TO PLAY NICE NOW. Go back to answering everything twice.

Twins: Okay!

Twins: Yay!

Fay: Phew~ No more fighting okay?

Twins: We won't fight

Twins: because we are nice!

Fay: That's… disagreeable. Anyway, do you want to learn how to use some emoticons?

Twins: Heey, nee-san didn't you have three phones when you arrived here?

Twins: Yeah, onee-san, where's the third phone?

Fay: …Did you just completely ignore my question? Okay anyway, the third phone is my spare phone. With all the near death experiences, I will undoubtedly need it in the future.

Twins: Can't you give that one to us too?

Twins: Yeah, nee-san! Then we can all text individually! Now I have to wait for brother to finish typing. And he's sooooo slow…

Twins: I'm not! You're slow!

Twins: No, you're slow!

Fay: GUYS STOP IT, YOU'RE BOTH SLOW. And that's okay! It's normal to be slow in the beginning, you'll figure everything out eventually. And no, like I said, I need that phone in case something happens with my old phone. Just be grateful I even gave you two a phone to begin with!

Twins: But we're begging you!

Twins: Pleaseeeeee?

Fay: No.

Twins: Pleaseeeee?

Twins: Pretty please?

Fay: You're begging has no effect on me whatsoever. Your cuteness is useless now, muahahaha!

Twins: But if we were there with you right now, we would cling to your arm!

Twins: Yes and we would look at you with our teary eyes!

Fay: Guys, it's not working through text. Forget it.

Twins: But…

Twins: Can't you imagine it happening?

Fay: …No, of course not.

Twins: Our whimpering voices

Twins: Our sad puppy faces

Fay: Manipulating me in this way will not help you! I'm stronger than that!

Twins: It sounds to me like you're trying to convince yourself.

Twins: Because we know onee-san likes us!

Fay: Of course I like you guys! But that doesn't mean I'll give you whatever you want.

Twins: Pleaseeee?

Twins: Please please pleaseeee?

Fay: …Fine. I'm not sure how your strategy worked, but I'll bring the third phone to you in my next break, okay?

Twins: Yaaay!

Fay: … that's it? I'm so used to two responses, where's to other one?

Twins: Ah, we were answering in unison!

Twins: Yeah, in unison!

Fay: COULDN'T YOU DO THAT FROM THE START?


	2. Chapter 2

Fay: Okay, I need to know who's using which phone

Twins: I'm Dee

Unknown number: I'm Dum

Fay: Okay, thx. Wait a minute.

Dee: Thx?

Dum: What's that onee-san?

Fay: Oh, it's short for thanks.

Dee: So 'thx'is a short for thanks, and thanks is a short for thank you. That's so cool! Do you know more things like that?

Fay: Well, I don't know that many… Btw is 'by the way' and some people write 'u' instead of 'you'… Hmm I have to think about other ones… Since I only ever texted with my brother, I'm used to texting properly. He would get mad if I didn't. He once refused to give me dessert after dinner because I accidently said 'your going to school' and not 'you're going to school'.

Dee: Eeeh, so you don't know other words?

Fay: No, but I know how to do smileys! Look :D

Dee: What is :D

Fay: If you tilt your head sideways it looks like a face right?

Dee: Yeah it does!

Fay: Wait a minute… Where's Dum?

Dee: Ah, Dum is getting some explosives

Fay: … What?

Dee: Yeah, we want to test how strong these phones are so we're going to explode the third phone.

Fay: WTF o_O

Dee: Onee-san what's that? It's in capital lettres, so are you angry? Don't worry about missing out, I'll text you how it went!

Fay: That's not the point! It's my precious phone, YOU CAN'T JUST BLOW IT UP!

Dee: But it's brother's phone now. He can do whatever he wants with it, right?

Fay: No, it's…

Fay: Okay wait. It's a gift from me right? And you know, onee-san is going to be very sad when you destroy a gift. Because then I will think you didn't like my gift! And I will most probably never give you guys any gifts in the future because of that D':

Dee: No, we liked your gift! We really really liked them.

Fay: Good boy, now would you kindly stop Dum from blasting my phone to bits.

Dee: Okay, I'll tell him when he's back

Fay: No, no… why don't you go to him to stop him. That's better.

Dee: Oh there he is! Oooooooh, he found the limited edition explosives! The seller told us it creates green fire when it explodes! Green, onee-san, green!

Fay: Dee? Remember what you just promised, Dee. Dee?

Dee: He he he he

Fay: What's that Dee? Why are you answering with 'he he he he'? I'm getting worried over here...

Dee: He he he he

Fay: … Okay that's it, I'm coming to the Mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Dee: So this is the device that causes them to be distracted during their duties.

Fay: Eh, who is this? Dee? Dum?

Dee: And it appears that the foreigner is the root of it all, how surprising.

Fay: … You are not either of the Twins, are you?

Dee: You are correct, Miss Fay.

Fay: … Dupre?

Dee: Yes. Pleasure to talk to you too through this tiny object.

Fay: Never mind that, how in the world did you figure out how to text?

Dee: Are you perhaps questioning my ability to learn, young miss?

Fay: NO! NO! Of course not! Anyway… so the Twins gave you their phone, huh? Well, actually it's mine, or well it was mine and

Fay: I'm not making any sense now am I? You are smirking right now, right? I can almost feel your smirk through this phone.

Dee: Am I now?

Fay: Oh yes, you definitely are.

Dee: What a strange thing to insinuate.

Fay: But I am right, am I?

Dee: Well, you have to come here and see for yourself.

Fay: No, that's fine. I'm okay. I'll just stay here.

Dee: Miss Fay, I almost get the feeling you are avoiding me. You have yet to visit my territory after all this time. Last time I met you, you had told me you would visit soon before you ran off. And I have been waiting, Miss Fay.

Fay: No… well that's a long story! I'll definitely visit next time!

Dee: And now it seems like you've been in contact with my subordinates, even though you couldn't spare me more than eight words after we met in town.

Fay: No, I'm sure it was more than eight words!

Dee: 'Sorry, I'm busy. See you next time.'

Fay: Err, yeah. So I might have said that.

Dee: You left as soon as you saw me. Now, that's not the most polite thing to do, is it Miss Fay?

Fay: Uh no. I'll go next time when I have some free time! I swear! In five time periods or so, I'll be on your doorstep.

Dee: And to think you have shared so many stories with the Twins. I also heard that Elliot had met you in the bakery. But when I went to this shop, you, oh so conveniently, had a break and was nowhere to be found. I might just mistook your actions as… detest towards me, Miss Fay.

Fay: Okay, I will go next time period! I promise!

Dee: And if that wasn't enough, now it seems you have wound my subordinates around your little finger, keeping them from work with this clever device.

Fay: OKAY, I'LL COME RIGHT NOW!


	4. Chapter 4

Twins: Say, onee-san what are you doing now?

Twins: Are you working?

Fay: Ah, no. I'm sitting in the park right now. I have a short break and I thought: why not? I mean the weather is beautiful today!

Fay: OH WAIT ARE YOU HAVING A BREAK NOW? Don't text me while you're supposed to be working okay! Otherwise I have to deal with your boss again and I really can't.

Twins: But it was fun when you visited!

Twins: Yeah, we even had a tea party!

Twins: But there was too much carrot cake.

Twins: That's because chickie rabbit likes them so much.

Fay: Heey guys, be nice to Elliot! And it might have been great for you guys, but I was sitting next to Blood! He was just so… well you know.

Twins: Like what?

Twins: Don't you like our boss? You were smiling the whole time though

Fay: Nevermind. But it was fun to see you guys!

Twins: We had fun too onee-san!

Twins: Yeah, onee-san you have to visit us more often! Oh, but not right now.

Fay: Huh? Oh, let me guess, you're in the middle of blowing something up again.

Twins: No, not this time!

Twins: Yeah, Fay-chan we do other stuff too, you know?

Fay: Hey? Since when did you decide to call me Fay-chan? I liked the nee-san thing, it was cute!

Twins: Say, Fay-chan, if you give so many pieces of your bread to the ducks, you don't have anything left for yourself, you know?

Twins: I bet you couldn't refuse the ducks bread because they looked cute, right? Or is it because they are birds too, Fay-chan?

Fay: WAIT A MINUTE. How do you know I'm feeding the ducks? Are you guys in the park too?

Twins: He he he he

Fay: Not funny! Okay I'm going to stand up and look around now. If you're here, you better show yourself…

Twins: He he he he

Fay: Are you guys messing with me? Where are you? Don't tell me you're stalking me behind a tree or something.

Twins: Aawh, Fay-chan is so cute when she's flustered

Twins: Flustered and scared~

Fay: Stop joking around! Where. Are. You.

Twins: You should look behind you Fay-chan…

Fay: What? I'm not seeing anything except a bunch of trees.

Twins: You have to do your best Fay-chan…

Fay: But I'm looking! Geez, guys what are you planning

Twins: We have a surprise for you...

Fay: al;shdf;sejn/p


	5. Chapter 5

Twins: Hello, onee-san!

Twins: What are you doing?

Twins: Are you having a break?

Twins: :) Look we can do this now :) The smiley you told us about! :) :) :) :) :) :)

Twins: look :) :) :)

Twins: Heey? Why aren't you answering?

Twins: Yeah, why aren't you answering?

Twins: Onee-san? It's been five time periods already… you're not ignoring us, right?

Twins: Onee-san? We're sad ):

Twins: Is it because what happened at the park?

Twins: Do you only like us when we are young?

Twins: Onee-san, we thought you would like our surprise…

Twins: We miss you ):

Twins: We're sorry, okay? Don't be mad…

Twins: We were only playing, but we won't do it again, we promise!

Twins: Oneeeeee-san? ):

.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Fay: Blood you have to help me. I need your help DESPERATELY.

Blood: Good afternoon to you too, Miss Fay. What a remarkable way to begin a conversation. How can I be of service?

Fay: Could you please do me a favour and take away the twins' phone? Please?

Blood: Oh? Why the change of heart? Last time I saw you at the tea party, you weren't pleased that I took their phone away and now you want me to confiscate their remaining phone…

Fay: Yes, well I was under the impression that they GAVE you the phone, instead of you using your power as their boss to take it. But that doesn't matter. Just make sure they can't text me now, okay? Please, Blood!

Blood: At the moment, I see no merit in doing that. Perhaps you could change my mind by giving an explanation.

Fay: I really don't want to but… alright. Remember the last time we met? And I'm not talking about the tea party, but… you know what! Well, it was the twins' fault and I have decided that it would be in my best interest to distance myself from them.

Blood: That's hardly an explanation, Miss Fay. You'll have to do better than that. I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about.

Fay: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? You were practically there! I ran out the park after the incident happened and bumped into you!

Blood: Ah yes, that time. You were soaked to the bone and covered in duckweed.

Fay: Duckweed?

Blood: The small green freshwater plant that floats in the lake.

Fay: Right. Thank you for describing that situation with so much unnecessary details, Dupre.

Blood: You also had a bit of bird poo on your head.

Fay: IT'S NOT LIKE A WANTED TO LOOK LIKE THAT OKAY. I had to flee for my life and the only way was through the lake! The ducks were startled and that's why that happened.

Blood: But you have yet to explain what you were escaping from, dear Miss Fay.

Fay: Like it isn't obvious! You. Were. There. You saw everything!

Blood: That's not true. I was simply taking a stroll after a business meeting when I suddenly encountered you. But then, you immediately ran off again before explaining anything. Tell me, is running from me a hobby of yours?

Fay: No! My life was in danger! The twins were after me with remote control flying poisoned ninja stars! Besides, it wasn't like the twins were normal, they were so… so… old? And tall! But when I screamed at them, they high fived each other because they knew I would be surprised at their 'older form'. So I figured they were really Dee and Dum.

Blood: Yes, that's normal. I suggest you get used to it.

Fay: Normal? Ugh Wonderland confuses me. Anyway, I was too focused on those flying weapons to really realise what the heck happened to them. AND THOSE WEAPON THINGS WERE HUGE! They were like… seagull-sized or something!

Blood: Sea-gull-sized weapon things, you say?

Fay: Stop laughing, I know you are laughing right now so stop it! Anyway, now you know the whole story. Please Blood… take away that fricking phone.

Blood: No.

Fay: What do you mean, no?

Blood: I don't see why I should help. You can simply ignore them.

Fay: That's the point! I really can't! They're saying all these cute things right now! Besides, they did the sad smiley face wrong and I want to correct them, but then I would be giving in. Please Blood! Pleaaaseee!

Blood: Even so, the question remains. Why should I help you? What's in it for me?

Fay: Because… wait let me think.

Fay: I'm in full negotiation mode now.

Blood: Is that so?

Fay: I can feel you smirking again, stop it. Anyway, I can't think of anything so how about you come up with a deal and then we can work something out. I'm pretty sure I will do about anything now, because I'm close to giving in to the twins. Gosh, they just texted me that they are in tears!

Blood: 'Anything'. I'll remember that.

Fay: What, wait! I said 'about anything'! So that means not anything!

Blood: Of course, Miss Fay, of course. I will visit your little bakery in three time periods. Ah, but… no running off this time.

Fay: Oh my goodness, they are trying to call me. Make it two time periods and I'll assure you that I will listen VERY closely to what you want.

Blood: Two? Then we have ourselves a deal.


	6. Chapter 6

Blood: And here I was, under the impression we came to a mutual understanding. But alas, it seems my business partner has fled. You really do like running away, don't you?

Fay: Stop. You have no right to talk to me. No right at all.

Blood: Is that so?

Fay: Don't play innocent Dupre. You're a traitor and you know it.

Blood: Traitor? How so? All I did, was come to the bakery at the appointed time, ready to negotiate with you and the second our eyes met, you were out of the back door.

Fay: You can be so evil, Blood. So evil.

Blood: Evil? How endearing. My whole life, my enemies had cursed me to be many things. Things that could make an innocent little girl like you slam your hands over your ears in astonishment, Miss Fay. But I must say, being called evil is so harmless, it's almost refreshing. However, I still fail to see how you could come to such a conclusion. Was it not_ you_ who begged for my immediate assistance? Did we not make an agreement to meet _without_ you running away?

Fay: Don't you dare put this on me Blood! You came to the bakery WITH THE TWINS. The twins! I mean, what in the world where you thinking?! I ask for your help with avoiding them AND THEN YOU BRING THEM ALONG? Why Dupre, why?

Blood: You specified time and place for negotiation, nothing more, nothing less. Which means I was free to come to the bakery with people of my choosing. No, Miss Fay, the way I see it, _you_ were the one that did not keep to your promise of not running away.

Fay: THAT'S NONSENSE! AND I MADE NO SUCH PROMISE.

Blood: Ah, but Miss Fay, did you not know the rules? Even though you were, and I quote, in 'full negotiation mode'?

Fay: What? What are you talking about?

Blood: The consent to be bound can be given either explicitly or implicitly. After I texted you '… Ah, but… no running off this time', you did not agree nor disagree. Instead, you changed the subject, leaving me with the assumption you agreed to this term. And I assure you, any objective third party would side with my point of view if they read the full conversation.

Fay: Consent to be bound, my foot! If I meet the twins again, I'm dead!

Blood: Really now? I wonder…

Fay: What? Why do I have a feeling you are laughing right now?

Blood: Well, we're about to see if that theory will become practise, because I have instructed the twins to search every nook and cranny for you.

Fay: No… no you didn't

Blood: Yes, yes I did.

Fay: I'M DEAD MEAT NOW

Blood: Or, you could come to me before the twins find you. Then we can start a civil conversation without these phone devices. And then, when the twins will eventually come back to the bakery and could keep them from turning you into 'dead meat', as you so wish to phrase it. So I would suggest you come back to the bakery.

Fay: I can't.

Blood: Now, Fay, declining my offer? You don't want to be doing that.

Fay: Is that a threat? Anyway… I literally can't. I ran into this small space between two buildings, thinking I could make it through and now I'm stuck. Do you know in what awkward position I'm in right now just so I can text you.

Blood: Ah. I see.

Blood: Foreigners never cease to amuse me. Tell me where you are and I'll see what I can do.

Fay: Fine, just don't laugh.

* * *

\- Meanwhile -

Twins: Oneeeeee-san!

Twins: Oneeeeee-san where are you?

Twins: Boss told us we could meet you!

Twins: Hello?


	7. Chapter 7

Twins: Onee-san that was so much fun wasn't it? :D Have a tea party with us soon, okay?

Fay: Yeah… I guess it actually was fun. I didn't realise how much I missed you guys.

Twins: Then you should have come to see us earlier, onee-san! We missed you too! The boss said you didn't want to see us, so we were really really sad ):

Fay: Okay wait. First of all, it's :( and not ):

Fay: Second of all, I'm sorry I avoided you, I really am… but I _had_ to after that park incident.

Twins: Were you splashed into the lake and had water plants all over you?

Fay: Duckweed, yes. Don't remind me.

Twins: And a little bit of bird poo on your head because the ducks got startled?

Fay: Okay, okay, stop reminding me!

Twins: But it was funny!

Fay: YOU SEE THIS IS WHY I HAD TO MAKE A CONTRACT WITH BLOOD.

Twins: What? We don't understand, onee-san… :(

Fay: Right. I'll explain again. So here's the thing: it was not funny at all for me. I was almost killed, you know? _You_ almost killed me. In your weird grown up versions of yourselves or whatever. Anyway, it was terrifying! And I know the view of life and death in this world is hugely different from mine, but at least try to understand that I will avoid you at all cost if that means it will save my life.

Twins: Avoid us? Are you going to avoid us again? Onee-san don't do that… :( :( :( :(

Fay: What no, no, nooo! Because Blood and I made a contract, I can still see you without fearing death. Problem solved! At least somewhat…

Twins: Oh do you mean the new rules boss made for us? Like the 'don't kill the foreigner' rule and stuff?

Fay: 'And stuff'? Those other things you call 'stuff' are super important too. Don't tell me you forgot them.

Twins: Yeah, yeah we know the rules. We won't break them, because then our pay checks will be cut! We don't want that.

Fay: Wow. You guys sure have your priorities straight.

Twins: Was that all you and boss talked about when we were gone searching for you the other time period? Did you talk about something else too? We want to know! We don't want to be left out anymore! Oneeee-san, tell us :(

Fay: No, we didn't talk about anything else.

Twins: Onee-san

Fay: No really, that was basically all we discussed.

Twins: Onee-san

Fay: I'm not lying or anything guys! Blood's new rules were the core of the discussion.

Twins: Onee-san

Fay: Guuuuys, seriously. The rest of the conversation was about minor details.

Twins: Onee-san, don't lie to us :(

Fay: OKAY ALRIGHT STOP IT.

Fay: Geeeeez you guys. The only other thing we talked about were, you know, the thing I had to do in return. That's all.

Twins: What do you have to do in return onee-san? Tell us, tell us!

Fay: You know, I wouldn't have to anything in return if it wasn't for your bosses stupid policy of never doing something for another that has no merit… or something. I don't even know. He used complicated words.

Twins: Onee-san you are changing the subject! Naughty onee-san! You can't leave us out, we don't want that.

Fay: No but it's

Fay: Fine, I'll tell you. In order for him to reinforce those rules, I have to attend his stupid, _stupid_ tea party whenever he has one.

Twins: Oh but that is a good thing right? Then we can see each other more :D

Fay: Yeah… but it's just that I'm not so fond of Blood's tea parties. Not because of you guys, don't get me wrong! I love spending time with you, when you are not trying to kill me of course. And the tea itself is lovely too.

Twins: …but?

Fay: …but I'm not so keen on spending time with Blood. I'd actually like to stay away from him as much as possible. He has a way of letting me agree to things I would have never agreed to under normal circumstances. And that's also dangerous in a way. Not that the word 'danger' means anything to you.

Twins: No, we understand onee-san. Because the way you are now, you are in constant danger! That's what you said at the tea party right?

Fay: So that did get through to you… Yeah, most of the time I'm in danger because of role-holders like you though. You and your flying weapons.

Twins: That's why we came up with a solution!

Fay: Yes, fine, ignore my last text. Why not.

Twins: You see, we put a potion in your tea so you will become young like us!

Fay: WAIT WHAT

Twins: Because when you are younger, you are also smaller and then you have a smaller chance of getting hit by bullets and you can hide easily in tiny spaces

Fay: WHAT POTION

Twins: Plus, it didn't seem like you liked our older selves, so maybe we thought you would like to be young like us

Fay: WHERE'S THE LOGIC IN THAT AND WHAT POTION

Twins: The potion we put in the tea, onee-san. You'll see the effects soon, so don't worry!

Fay: HOW CAN I NOT WORRY OKAY I AM FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW I NEED TO SPEAK TO DUPRE HE PROMISED TO PROTECT ME AGAINST THESE KINDS OF SITUATIONS UGH

Twins: Onee-san? You sound like you are a little stressed?

Twins: Onee-san?


	8. Chapter 8

Fay: DUPRE YOU LIAR

Blood: Such hostility. And here I was, thinking your attitude towards me would change after we reached an agreement. In any case, I'm quite busy at the moment with paperwork, so I suggest we postpone this conversation for now.

Fay: Busy my foot! I counted on you to uphold your end of the contract but you didn't!

Blood: I did keep to the contract. And I will uphold my end, provided that you do the same. Now, do you have something else to do other than throwing empty accusations at me? If not, then please excuse me. I have important work to do.

Fay: I have no idea what that work is, but I can assure you… what is currently happening to me is waaaay more urgent!

Blood: Very well. I'm listening.

Fay: I'm turning into a child, Blood!

Blood: … Are you referring to fact that you kept scooting away from me at the last tea party? Or the fact that you always try to avoid me in general, using the most unconvincing excuses? Then yes, I agree. I'm happy to hear that you have come to the conclusion that this sort of behaviour is childish.

Fay: What? No no no no, nooo! That's not what I meant! And my behaviour is absolutely reasonable!

Blood: So you admit that you want to avoid me?

Fay: No… that's just your imagination. I mean, why would I? Hahaha

Fay: Hahaha

Fay: Haha

Fay: Okay that's not the point. What I meant is that I'm literary turning into a child. The twins snuck in some kind of potion in the tea that will make me younger. I don't know how much younger, because it hasn't started working yet…

Blood: Ah yes, that potion. I was very aware they put it in the tea, since I saw them preparing it earlier. They already received minor punishments for defiling the tea.

Fay: Wait you noticed? You knew? What's up with the whole 'oh your attitude is childish' if you knew what I was talking about? No screw that, why didn't you stop them?

Blood: Why are you surprised, Miss Fay? Our agreement was that I would protect you within the borders of my territory from any form of action by the twins that would threaten your life or harm your body or mind. You would, in turn, attend all my tea parties.

Fay: Then why didn't you stop them from putting it in my cup?

Blood: Simply because I don't have to. This potion neither threatens your life or harms your body or mind.

Fay: HOW IS IT NOT HARMFUL FOR MY BODY?

Blood: It doesn't harm your body, it simply transforms it. Any objective third party would agree with my stand in this matter. The fact that you have been calling it 'potion' instead of 'poison' indicates that you do too, to a certain extent.

Fay: YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS

Blood: I am. In any case, I have just summoned the twins to my office and they showed me the bottle. I can assure you that the potion will not harm your body, therefore I kept my end of the deal.

Fay: How can you

Fay: Oh dear

Fay: BLOOD I DON'T CARE ABOUT STUPID TECHNICAL TERMS. I JUST SHRUNK. WHAT IS HAPPENING I'M FREAKING GLOWING

Blood: Yes, it was stated on the label that this would happen. Your body will stabilise after that process.

Fay: Wait wait, okay. I think I stopped getting younger and I'm not a lightbulb anymore. I just checked the mirror and I look like I'm eight. Please tell me you know how to get back to normal.

Blood: I do. Do you wish to acquire my assistance?

Fay: That sounded way to formal, Dupre. But yes, definitely yes.

Blood: Very well then. Shall I visit your bakery or do you wish to come to the Mansion for another round of negotiations?

Fay: Negotiations? Gosh you really never do things for free, do you?

Blood: Where's the fun in that, Miss Fay?

Fay: Okay, I'm seriously considering asking someone else for help.

Blood: That is an option, of course.

Blood: But keep in mind that someone else needs to be able to analyse the potion before choosing a counter potion and this process could take a long, long time. I, on the other hand, am already in possession of the counter potion. You could drink it immediately if you wanted.

Blood: But let this information not stop you in going to another source of help.

Fay: … Jerk. You are SO enjoying this, leaving me with no choice but to run to your side for help… Should've known. Okay, let me change into clothing that actually fit me and then I will go to your stupid territory. After the potion I need to scold those twins.

Blood: I am looking forward to your visit.

Fay: Dupre, I'm going to give you a piece of my mind too if I get there.

Blood: Very threatening coming from an eight year old girl. In any case, I have already thought of the thing I want in return.

Blood: Because you do know… it will come with a price.

* * *

**Author: Pam pam PAM. Hi guys! I've been inactive for a million years or so, but I am planning to update all my stories again :D Please have a little patience and look forward to it :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Blood: Miss Fay, you must understand that I am a busy man who doesn't like it to be kept waiting. If this is one of those times where you change your mind about meeting me and attempt to avoid me for whatever reason, then I assure you that there will be consequences.

Blood: Miss Fay?

Blood: I am not going to wait much longer for your reply.

Fay: Bl

Fay: wait

Fay: hu

Blood: …?

Fay: Okay, I ditched him for now. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT COMING BUT I HAVE A VERY GOOD REASON FOR IT. IT WAS BEYOND MY CONTROL, I SWEAR.

Blood: It better be. I'm waiting. And what do you mean 'I ditched him for now'?

Fay: I don't know how much time I have, so long story short… I am at a certain place and I can't leave. Seriously, I tried and I tried again, but they are everywhere and they are stopping me from leaving! I really need your help.

Blood: …You are held captive? Where are you? I'm ready to go so give me directions.

Fay: I'm at the children's day care in town.

Blood: The day care.

Fay: Yes, the day care.

Blood: Excuse me?

Fay: Yes. To be exact, I'm in the toilet of the day care. I locked myself up in here, because these stupid care takers won't leave me alone.

Blood: The day care. Miss Fay, your ability to rend me speechless is a true talent.

Fay: Wait are you angry? Or are you making fun of me? Which is it? Please tell me…

Blood: At the moment, I am more perplexed than anything. In any case, I'm heading towards the day care now. In the meantime, please explain what actions on your part led to this situation.

Fay: How can you just naturally assume that it was my fault?

Blood: I have a strong feeling it was.

Fay: No, no, no! I'm really innocent!

Fay: Here's the thing. When I was on my way to your territory, I brought my satchel with me and inside were some normal clothes. Otherwise, I won't have anything to wear once I turn back to my old body after drinking the counter potion.

Blood: How foolish, I would have offered you one of the Mansion's maid outfits of course. But, please do continue with your story.

Fay: Uh… yeah. So, as I was walking, suddenly an old lady talked to me. She was asking where my parents were and where I was heading to.

Blood: Oh, I see where this is going.

Fay: Yes! Well me too, so I just vaguely said that my parents were waiting for me without specifying the place. But I swear! That old woman was relentless with her questions! And then more and more people gathered around us to see what was going on. I tried to slip past everybody, but this one guy had to ruin it by pointing out I had a satchel and was probably trying to run away from home or something. Honestly, do I look like the type of kid who would run away? Anyway, I snapped and said I was going to see you, Blood.

Blood: A little kid saying she wants to see the mafia boss. Ah, I can already imagine the reaction of those around you. I wish I was there to witness it.

Fay: You can't imagine how terrible it was! Mister stupid guy even had the audacity to say 'she must have been dropped on the head as a baby'.

Fay: After that, someone grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to this horrible place.

Blood: Fay, a day care can hardly be described as a 'horrible place'.

Fay: You don't understand! All these people keep talking to me in high pitched baby voices! Do you have any idea how much I want to silence them with duct tape? Do you?! And the

Fay: Okay, I'll stop my rant. They are knocking on the toilet door. Blood, what do I do?

Blood: Shame, I quite enjoyed your monologue. In any case, is there a window you can escape through?

Fay: Tried it already. I can't reach it, this body is too tiny.

Blood: Is that so. Then I suggest that you play the obedient child for now and go along with what they want.

Fay: What?

Blood: I am almost there. Or should I say… 'your guardian' is almost there.

Fay: Are you going to pretend that you are my guardian?

Blood: With the amount of times I have to save you from whatever problem you encounter, you can hardly say I'm just 'pretending' to be your guardian.

Fay: Huh. Guardian. That somehow irks me.

Blood: Ah, are you wishing that there was a different relationship between us?

Fay: WHAT NO NO NO. How did you come to that conclusion?

Fay: What wait I meant yes! I meant to say that I want us to have a strictly business like relationship! Yes, yes, yes that's it.

Blood: Well, well, well. I wonder what you were thinking about when giving the first answer.

Fay: About nothing

Blood: Is that so?

Fay: I know you are thoroughly enjoying this again. Stop it.

Blood: Am I now?

Fay: Yes. I'm beginning to believe that the only time you are not smirking is when you are sleeping.

Blood: Either way, I'm here. After this whole ordeal, I expect you to listen favourably to my proposal.

Fay: PROPOSAL WHAT

Blood: For what I have in mind in exchange for the counter potion. But I see you have something else in mind?

Fay: … ugh

Fay: Just get me out of here.


End file.
